


Le Champion de l'Albion

by Isallys



Series: L'Albion, Walter, et l'art de la spéléologie [1]
Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reflection, Some Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: La vie d'un soldat au service de l'Albion est pleine d'aventures.





	Le Champion de l'Albion

Servir l'Albion pendant toute une vie, ça vous entraîne dans un paquet d'aventures. La plupart étant relativement périlleuses, il ne faut pas s'attendre à faire de vieux os. Walter était somme toute plutôt content de ses états de service. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'avoir trahi le roi Logan pour aider son petit frère à organiser une révolution et à prendre sa place sur le trône témoignait de sa loyauté. Cependant, il avait fait ce qu'il pensait juste, et avait fait de son mieux pour servir l'Albion.

Non, il ne regrettait rien de cette aventure, pas même ce séjour à Aurora. _M'enfin, si ça avait pu être un peu moins grotteux..._

FIN


End file.
